Mile High Club (mission)
"We've got a hull breach, get down, get DOOWWN!" ―Romeo One-One is a bonus campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. To play the bonus mission players must watch the credits and complete the mission "Game Over" or quit the end credits and go to the mission select menu. Starting equipment: MP5SD (30 + 330 rounds), USP .45 (12 + 60 rounds), 4 flash grenades The player is an unnamed SAS operator (that could possibly be Soap MacTavish) battling through a double decked aircraft (possibly an Airbus A380) to rescue a hostage in a set time limit. The time limit varies from difficulty (3 minutes, 2 minutes 30 seconds, 1 minute 45 seconds, and 1 minute). In contrast to the rest of the story, this is a "classical" counter terrorist operation more in the vein of Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six series; at the end, the operator will switch to the suppressed USP .45 (the game does this automatically, however you can switch back to the MP5, but it will waste some time) and try to save the hostage from execution. On Veteran difficulty, when saving the hostage, the player has to kill the terrorist with a headshot, or the game will say "True veterans get headshots, not flesh wound." and will make you start over. He will then have 30 seconds to jump off the plane by a breach with the VIP and the other SAS operators Though what happened at the end of this level, who the VIP is, and how so many terrorists got onboard an aircraft with so much weaponry all go unanswered, it is probably just a 'for fun' level. The level features no frag grenades, and no explosive weapons of any type, (most likely due to the devastating effects such weapons would have on a flying aircraft) for the same reason only weapons with small bullet penetration (SMGs, pistols, shotguns) are found on the level, although the player does start with 4 flash grenades (and can acquire more before the end of the level). Tips *If you missed any terrorist(s) your team will get them. *When you are in the room with the bodies on the table, you will see a thick piece of wood. If you shoot through it, the terrorists will get shot through it. *When you get a shotgun, use it in the arcade mode, and you'll get a new high score. *Flashbangs are highly recommended in this map. Trivia *At the beginning of the mission, two S.A.S. members have a conversation with the first one saying, "We're going deep, and we're going hard." to which two replies "Surely you can't be serious?" to which one replies "I'm serious... and don't call me Shirley." This is a nod to the famous parody-comedy film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Airplane! Airplane!]. They are voiced by the same actors as Gaz and other SAS soldiers. Possibly it's a flashback, of previous S.A.S. missions. *Besides F.N.G. and Crew Expendable this is the only mission with S.A.S members with gas masks. *According to the BradyGames Official Strategy Guide the player assumes the role of Soap MacTavish for this level. *Some players believe that you're playing as Soap, but he is dreaming about the mission and his dead teammates who were killed in the mission Game Over while he is taken by the Loyalists. The reason people believe this is because one of the S.A.S. soldiers by the name of Romeo, has a similar if not exact voice to Gaz, making players believe that he may be Gaz. *In the Xbox 360 version of Call of Duty 4, if this mission is completed on Veteran difficulty, the "Mile High Club" achievement is unlocked, worth 20 GamerPoints. *At the end of the level where you have to kill the terrorist, you go into slow motion, as you do, you can hear him say something like "This is for Al-Asad." speculating that this might be after the death of Al-Asad or they are somehow affiliated with him. *Some fans believe that one of the two S.A.S. soldiers talking in the beginning of the level is Soap. *The plane is a double-decker, which may mean it is an Airbus A380. *This could be an introductory level along the lines of Crew Expandable before it was replaced by latter. It could be because the storm, the weather effects and the sinking of the ship portrayed the graphical capabilities of the game's engine much better. Other reasons could be difficulty in integrating this mission in the storyline or the unsuitably high difficulty if it were an intro level instead of Crew Expendable. *If you checked out the unused speech files of the game, you can find many pieces of dialogue regarding this level. If this level was an official level in the game, as opposed to a bonus level, then the player would certainly control Soap and that Gaz is part of the hostage rescue team. This is proven by the fact that a sound file containing the line "Nice one, Soap." can be found, possibly to be played when the player successfully neutralizes the terrorist holding the hostage. *Mile High Club is in fact slang for, engaging in sexual activity aboard aircraft, which can be comically associated with military operations. *A similar situation occurred on an Algerian Air plane in the 1980's, where French commandos, armed with MP5s and sidearms (just like in the mission) stormed the plane and took it back from Ultranationalist (in real life Algerian Ultranationalists) terrorists, just like in the game. The main differences being A.) the plane wasn't flying and had no bomb on board (but it is believed the terrorists were going to take off and fly the plane into the Eiffel Tower, effectively making it a missile) B.) the terrorists were Algerian and C.) the commandos were French G.I.G.N. operatives, not S.A.S. agents. *At the completion of this mission where the S.A.S. team "go for a little free fall" you may notice that none of them are wearing parachutes. This could make for an interesting landing. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call_of_Duty_4_Single_Player_Levels